PJO Oneshots
by unicorntrash20
Summary: Different one shots revolving the lives of Camp Half blood
1. Bonds

**Okay, I am new at this do please be a little nice to my writing… Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **-THESE CHARACTERS DON"T BELONG TO ME AS THEY ARE MADE BY RICK-**

Chapter 1 - Bond…

 **Annabeth POV**

It was a fine morning when I woke up and looked around realising I was not in my cabin, instead I was in Percy's cabin sleeping next to hazel who was in her battle armour with grafitti on her face saying " TEAM LEO ". Passed out to the other side of me was Percy in his boxers and a chest plate with gafitti on his head saying " HOT STUFF ".

Knowing that there were only two people who would do this in this entire world who woud be able to pull this off I stood right up and lookd at myself in the mirror to make sure they kept my modesty preserved before screaming for Leo and Nico. Thankfullyy they had their head on right and they came trotting to the cabin looking all innocent. I asked them why the heck did they do this! But the shrugged and they kept saying it wasn't them. Curious I called Piper to charmspea them to tell the truth but still the wouldn't budge.

I went to Jason's cabin and questioned him too! As I went around inquiring each cabin with Piper I realised that Coach Hedge was mising, not thinking he could do it alone I went to his little cave in the woods where he was nursing the young satyr. At first he kept acting innocent before I realised that there was a permanent marker behind him and Hazel's sword and Percy's shiels was wedged under a table. Behind him was a mirror and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Piper was lauhing with someone, suspicious I sslowly went to where she was and saw Chiron wit her.

Then I realised, finally that the three of them had played a stupid PRANK ON ME! Initially I was really mad but the others started laughing which coaxed me too join in, I finally gave in but not after I asked Jason to electrocute them and for Percy to drown them. That evening at the pavilion as I went to sacrifice portion of my food to the gods I realised that fo once I should sacrifice a peanut or so to Hera, she tortured me, sacrificed my boyfriend and put our world in danger but she helped strenghten our bonds…

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? Please Review and tell me if you liked it and what you want me t write about.**

 **Peace, pizza and Percy,**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	2. Prank gone wrong?

**Hey guys! Back at it again! So…**

 **I would love to thank Wisegirlgeek for the first review I received and for the inspiration for this chapter! So…. Percy wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Percy: Okay, well you heard the wannabe Rick! She-**

 **Me: WANNABE!**

 **Percy: Ya! Anyways let me go back to what I was saying this chick doesn't own us**

Travis POV

Me and Connor were a bit bored of pranking Percy over and over cause all our pranking items would always end up soiled because of his darn water powers, like Hermes why didn't you give us the power to make silly string out of nothing! Speaking of we; me and Connor are thinking of pranking this new chick from the Demeter cabin who is smokin hot, her name was Katie Gardner .

We already have all of it planned out, we are going to gas bomb her cabin so she gets out and then I ( her hot savior ) will come to her rescue and drench her head to toe with a hose so she doesn't smell like shit and then to thank me, she is gonna kiss me! Well the last part might not happen but… damn, she is worth the shot.

Conner POV

Day of the prank….

It was THE DAY, yup! The day of the ultimate, colossal plan to get Travis in the game and in it for good, my smartass of a brother named that. As we were going to the Demeter cabin to throw in the gas bombs I saw Clarisse taking up the inspection, she had started taking up that job after Silena's death, I don't know why it must be some sentimental bull that girls talk about but the day Clarisse La Rue opened up about her feelings to me is the day I let Annabeth and Percy slice me to death.

Anyways, just as I was about to holler to my bro letting him know that none of the girls were there and more importantly Clarisse was there that arse threw the stink bomb in. Shit, I cursed under my breath before explaining the situation to Travis and getting a headstart on her. Just when we were about to enter our cabin we saw Chris there I screamed at him to occupy Clarisse, he just shrugged and agreed with a blush on his face not that I noticed clearly I just ran to the Hermes cabin's additional shed for prank supplies with Travis and we focused on not peeing our pants.

Chris POV

Boy I wonder what they did to make her that mad! I could see the fumes coming out of her when she was not in sight yet ut of course I could hear her stomp through camp, I told those idiots they had it coming if they kept messing with Clarisse, at least they gave me a chance to talk to her I had a tiny crush on her, well not tiny a humongous crush!

She came into sight smelling awful when I realized they stink bombed her. As she approached I fixed my appearance in the mirror on the doorways and checked my breath All good! Clarisse looked mad but I wouldn't blame her ever since Silena passed on she has been a little cranky but I still liked her.

Most people wouldn't believe I liked her because she "hates boys" and she " thinks men are prissy's" but I feel once she gets a man she might not hate all of mankind. When I came back from being turned cuckoo by Midas I turned to a dark side I started being hateful of Percy and Annabeth, over time all the demigods turned from me. It was a really dark time in my life but Clarisse helped me move on, not many people were fortunate to see the sensitive side to Clarisse but I did. After that whenever I saw her I flirted with her but today I was gonna take our relationship one step ahead and ask her out.

Anyways, back to the present- when Clarisse stormed over to me she demanded to be taken to the prissy Stolls, I felt a little jealous before realizing she is gonna kill them, literally, " NO ONE PLAYS A PRANK ON CLARISSE LA RUE! " she bellowed before sinking to the ground leaning against the doorways. I was quite and looking worriedly at her frame before realizing that she was crying, quiet tears streaming down her face, I didn't say anything instead I went to her and hugged her instead.

" Punk" she whispered to me before pushing me away and running into the forest, after a split second I went running after screaming at her to wait and to talk to me! She screamed back saying no one ever saw her cry I caught up to her and followed her when I noticed she had taken me into a cave next to the oracle's.

It was a small cave but it was warm and cozy, it felt like it would fit 10 people but 4 people was right for it, the cave roof was decorated with different crystal formations and one corner of the cave had a small stream with a statue of Ares in the center figuring out the cave was a small gift from Ares. Chris looked at a dominating wall in the cave which had a temple with a picture of Ares, Clarisse and her mom smiling at the camera, next to that was a picture of me Clarisse had taken at the fireworks display headed by the Hephaestus cabin,, he smiled a that memory before moving onto the person beside the shrine.

Clarisse was a mess but somehow she was still beautiful to Chris, she was sobbing while holding a picture of Silena in her hands which looked like it had been wedged out of the shrine, in the picture Silena had her arms wrapped around Clarisse who looked happy, I remembered that day that Silena gave a makeover to Clarisse ( not that she needed it ) and I was awestruck by the way she looked that was also the day Silena told Chris that Clarisse liked him.

That Clarisse was shy but still brutal to the guys flirting at her, grabbing the picture out of Clarisse's grasp he spoke out to her telling her that he remembered that day. He told her how strong he felt about that the day and how pretty she looked even though she never needed the makeup or clothes. As I was talking she looked up to me with a huge blush and stood up dusted her pants and took the picture from me and put it in her shrine. She could see me looking at my picture and she blushed telling me I was her best friend.

Clarisse POV

I blushed as I told him he was my best friend, I was once step away from telling him I had a huge crush on that punk! As he saw me blushing he came up to me and pushed a piece of discarded hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek whispering in my ear that we could be much more, before he could say anything I pushed him away screaming at that prissy and asking him where he got the permission to that.

I never knew Chris had that kind of confidence till he came to me and pressed a soft kiss to my mouth shutting me up, I was bewildered at first but after I started to kiss back and soon we were in a makeout session too bad I didn't hear a flash of camera going off. After we made out for a while he stopped and he took my hand his hand suddenly feeling clammy he asked me if I would want to go out with him. I hit him on the head ( cue another camera flash) and asked him if he really thought I would've made out with him if I didn't like him.

As we were heading back to civilization ( ANOTHER FLASH ) I realized that all my anger on the twin idiots AKA the Stolls was gone so instead and Chris went to the sword fighting arena for me to kick his ass.

Connor POV

Boy, I never thought Clarisse was that idiotic to forget about me and notice my camera flash going off but doesn't find anything suspicious! Since Travis was too busy trying to get Katie to notice him I went on my own to my bunk and uploaded all the pictures on my hard drive, now that is a perfect blackmail! Well I guess today was perfect Chris and Clarisse got each other, Travs has Katie, Katie has a pain in the ass and I have perfect blackmail, oh well I guess we stick with Percy from now on!

 **Hey guys hoped you liked it review!**

 **-Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	3. Leo's one true love (or his second one)

**Hey guys! Back at it again, sorry for the delay oh and Leo want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Leo: Sure, hey guys this is Leo Mcshizzle, oh yeah team Leo! Woohoo team Leo!**

 **Me: Uh… Leo the disclaimer**

 **Leo: Hmm forgot bout that, anyways vote Team Leo for captain of the Arg-**

 **Me: LEO!**

 **Leo: Fine, this chick ( who is on team Leo! ) doesn't own us, but she wishes she does..**

 **TEAM LEO!**

 **Me:...**

Leo POV

I woke up in my cabin and when I looked out my window I saw it and how beautiful it looked today, I jumped out of bed and went and took a quick shower, before running to the pavilion for some breakfast quesadillas I ran to her and gave her a smooch. I know, I know you guys might think it's weird to kiss a ship but it ain't weird to kiss a ship with a magical head of a dragon named Happy on the mast...

Jason laughed as he came outside with Hazel and Frank telling Leo that he was overacting as he only took the Argo II for a quick trip to camp Jupiter, Leo responded by exaggerating a mere 2 days trip making it seem like a 12 day trip, Hazel, Frank and Jason got off board and Leo ran onboard checking to see if any damage had been done, thankfully Frank knew how to operate the ship and it was good as new!

As he was talking to Festus Calypso sneaked up on board with a tray of quesadillas in her hand but stopped shortly after seeing how much Leo missed his ship and that he didn't notice her at all!

Calypso POV

That moment Calypso was jealous of a ship, sure the ship was very close to his heart but still she should be number 1, considering today was the one year anniversary of when she came back from that dreaded island. She dropped her tray before stalking away really angry after what had happened, she heard Leo call out to her but she didn't answer instead she screamed at him to leave her alone as she felt sick that day. She ran to her room in the big house where she had set up a romantic dinner for two for the both of them in the evening and she locked her door and sat at the foot of her bed thinking.

 **Later that evening…**

Leo POV

Leo was confused as to why Calypso was avoiding him especially if today was their anniversary, he spent his whole day just sitting quietly on the porch of the big house waiting for her to come out, he was holding a necklace he made for her out of some celestial bronze he had found on the island and he fashioned a heart with the world Caleo on the back. He suddenly heard her room door opened when he rushed in and locked the door behind him, she looked surprised as she blushed while Leo took in the whole room. It was a romantic scene with dozens of tacos, quesadillas and lasagnas on the table. Damn, he thought before sitting at the table and inviting Calypso to sit ext to him, of course she sat who can resist his charm?

"So, why the hell are you upset was it something I did? " he asked. She blushed as she thought about it and I could see her brain overworking itself for an explanation but then she just looked at me with those hot eyes of hers and told me she was jealous with the attention I gave to Festus!

I laughed thinking she was joking before I realised that this girl is for realz, I pulled out the necklace and went behind her and put it on telling her I never created a special necklace for Festus saying Lestus or Feseo! She looked at the necklace eyes watering and she reached over to me and gave me a simple sweet kiss saying I love you! I replied telling her the same and thanking her for a great idea in getting Festus a necklace saying Feseo!

We both laughed into the night before digging into those tacos and boy they were better than mine!

 **Sorry for the shitty chapter, I promise it will get better! Review,**

 **-Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	4. Impatience

**-DISCLAIMER-**

 **I HATE TO ADMIT I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS AS RICK RIORDAN'S GENIUS BRAIN THOUGHT OF THEM.**

 **Help for inspiration please review!**

Frank POV

An eighty year old Frank looked out at the strawberry fields with an old picture of the seven when they were younger. He had found it while clearing out the big house for Mr.D, eighty years old and still being strong as an ox was a joke Leo used to track all the time!

Hazel Zhang had died a peaceful death at the age of 70. They were married and had 3 kids and 5 grandkids by then and they were retired and enjoying each other's presence…

Leo Valdez had died a death at the mere age of 65, he died during a quest for Hephaestus that required Leo to conjure up his fire powers, and the exhaustion killed him. His death was hard on all of them especially Calypso Valdez the mother of his 5 children and grandmother of their 11 grandkids.

Calypso had died of a broken heart at gods knows what age, she definitely had aged a 100 years since she left the island but you could still tell she was a beauty when she was younger.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson had died together at the ages of 45 when they were on a mission to recover Ipataeus ( AKA Bob ) and his cat from Tartarus, they were devoured by Tartarus but they managed to save Bob and Small Bob.

Piper Mclean-Grace was the only one of the seven who did not die till now she was 79. Her husband Jason Grace had died along with his best friend, Leo while trying to save both of them from Hephaestus' monster but failed to do so causing Leo to use his powers and die and Jason being left at the monsters mercy.

Even though Frank was not close to Piper they had wept together on many occasions causing them to create a spiritual bond, Frank and Piper still contacted their friends and they knew that they were all safe in ELysium and were debating rebirth. Frank had brought it up when Nico, Piper and him went to visit the graves of their friends, Nico was granted immortality along with his husband Will and together they became the rulers of the underworld and Hades retired to Olympus where they welcomed him with open arms.

They had contacted the 5 and presented their idea, Leo and Annabeth out handed rejected the idea but had pomised to try and think about it whereas Percy, Jason and Hazel were open to their private conversations Frank threatened to kill himself if Hazel did not come back to life!

Frank often wondered if Hazel had ever told Leo that Frank absolutely adored him, he wondered if she ever told Annabeth he was in awe of her, he always wondered if he would be worth it like Percy or Jason, he was desperate to reunite with the seven!

5 years later

As Frank handed Chiron his letter he did not care about what would happen to Chiron instead he whispered a goodbye and ran to the beach. While running he thought about the content of the note -

 _Dearest Chiron,_

 _By the time you have read this note I would be passing into the underworld, I am sorry for ending my life like this but i could not help it you knew that I needed answers and that you could not help me, I am sorry it had to happen like this…_

 _Love,_

 _Frank Zhang_

He did not care anymore...It had been 5 years from when he suggested they choose rebirth and they have chosen to ignore his imploding! "Well today", he thought "they would not ignore him anymore, instead they will be graced with his presence underworld", still clutching the picture of them so long ago he let the waves engulf him and his whole presence.

In the distance behind him he couldn't make out five, 5 year olds running towards him screaming out their identities, they had just been given the letter from Frank to Chiron, they did not want him to go to the underworld for nothing, but they were too late.

Now all that was left of him was a bobbing photo in the shore.

 **I wanted a change, how was it? Should I do more like these? Please review.**

 **-Peace, pizza and Percy**

 **Unicorntrash20**


	5. A walk to remember

**Sorry for the late update I was sick then I had exams, SORRY! , -DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT I SIMPLY WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT THEM -**

Percabeth

Percy POV

I walked down the beach thinking about different ways to propose to Annabeth, I had a mental list that was basically not good enough for Annabeth I fingered the box I had in my pocket which held the ring as I ran over my mental list;

I ride a white horse up to her during the July 4th fireworks and propose in front of everyone.

REASON IT WILL FAIL - Annabeth would probably slap me in front of everybody because she hates it when I make private moments public without meaning to do so, like that one time I told the Stolls that she had the cutest butt ever and they assumed I did stuff with her but actually I was talking about that one baby picture her dad showed me when I visited for thanksgiving. NOT THAT WE DON'T DO STUFF, I am a 20 year old guy with raging hormones anyways.

2\. I propose to her on our anniversary in Paris that I planned.

REASON IT WILL FAIL - Annabeth likes it when we link memories closer to home and we both agree that bad memories and good memories ( but mostly bad ) ar made when we are away from home, for example - falling in Tartarus or letting Atlas hold Annabeth captive.

3\. I let her go on a treasure hunt to find various clues leading towards her ring and then propose to her.

REASONS IT WILL FAIL - I cannot think of clues and I most certainly am not asking for Will help in poetry ( long story short I tried writing a poem about Annabeth for valentine's day and I just thrust it into Will's hands in the last minute and Will did not like it sooooo much that he wrote about Annabeth's physical -COUGH-COUGH- "attributes " and I didn't read it till Valentine's day, In front of the whole camp, The gods were present to, I could still feel that stinging slap from Annabeth and I still taste slugs every time I burp **( Harry Potter reference, couldn't help myself )** thanks to Athena.

4\. I propose in casual conversation.

REASONS IT WILL FAIL -

Cause I Percy Jackson am the most stuttering humbug of a mess ( I read christmas carol for Annabeth so…. ALL OF YOU OUT THERE PERSEUS JACKSON IS SMART OK! ) when it comes to this lady who stole my heart and made it hers. Forgive me for this gooey mess I call my life but I am not capable of being this cool as to propose without any big event and just in normal surrounding, besides Annabeth deserves more than that.

My last and final idea is to propose on the beach, maybe a nice candle lit table with Nico and Will as our waiters and Leo as our chef. I swear Annabeth would marry Leo for his taco's if she didn't love this handsome rock god and if Leo wasn't so whipped for Calypso.

I sighed as I finalized the candle lit dinner in my head wondering where I should have it and what I can do to convince Nico to help me with this, this might be a surprise to few but Nico was a die hard romantic and was forever raising the bar for the rest of us dudes. Thinking of all the mythomagic cards I had to buy for bribing matters I walked further on into the beach.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and when I turned to the side Annabeth tackled me and pushed me into the ocean, letting myself get drenched I pulled her in kissing her firmly on the lips while making sure that the ring was not drenched and ruined for life. She giggled as we both ran along the ocean floor and I felt a sudden urge to propose to her, knowing it was now or never I knelt on one knee and took my ring out.

Annabeth had passed me and she turned around questioning my whereabouts, she saw me on one knee and immediately paused tears gathering in her eyes. Knowing that it was now or never I took a deep breath and started going over the speech I had perfected over the past month or so. " Annabeth Chase, there are miracles in everybody's life, the moment you stepped in mine you were my miracle. The first thing you ever said to me ( even though you didn't no it ) was he was the one he has to be and from that moment whether I knew it or not I was in love with you. Please bear with my incredible cheesiness when I say that you are my reason to live, to breathe and the way my heart beat changes everytime I see you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Annabeth was close tears by now and my knee was starting to hurt suddenly Annabeth screamed yes and lunged at me overwhelmed with happiness we forgot about the ocean she took a look at the ring and slowly started to cry. I put the ring on her engagement finger and we kissed.

That was surely a walk to remember.

Sorry for the wait

\- Peace, pizza and Percy

Unicorntrash20


End file.
